Memories in a frame
by Lucida Console
Summary: Three small stories of Lucy interacting with the girls.
1. Agnes

**A/N: hey! First of all, for those who read "The big news", thanks for the reviews! (huh, verse xD). But seriously, it motivates me to keep improving my writing :)  
Well, this time I tried something way more happy. This will consist of three one-shots. I was on tumblr when I saw three cute drawings by dizylizy (go check her work, she's awesome!) that helped me get inspired...so...one small story per picture!  
**

**The link to the pictures are in my profile :)****  
**

**aaaaand...I own nothing!**

* * *

It was bedtime.

Gru had asked Lucy to stay for dinner and, now that the girls were feeling sleepy, she had the opportunity to accompany them to bed. Things couldn't go better among them. It was obvious that the girls adored her...and the feeling was mutual.

Gru kissed them goodnight while Lucy, shyly, leaned against the door frame. They were very kind, they treated her as one of them, but she wasn't part of the family. _"Just...yet?"_, she thought and instantly felt tingly on the inside. This made her automatically brush away the thinking. No. Even if things seemed well she wouldn't let herself fantasize until all was crystal clear. It was curious how something so simple, yet so complex as love could spoil all her intensive training as agent. _"Keep it together, Wilde. One thing at a time applies to whole life, that's for sure!"_.

Suddenly Agnes asked for her unicorn.

"I'll get it", Lucy said softly to Gru. He nodded and walked out the room glancing at her. The redheaded agent looked quite ravishing in her turquoise dress; or so he thought.

"Here you go!", said Lucy handing Agnes her favorite unicorn. As she knelt by her bed she asked: "Did Gru gave it to you?".

"Yes! On our first trip to Super Silly Fun Land!", the little girl answered while hugging the plushie. "I had to knock a spaceship down, but I couldn't", Agnes pouted her lip, but quickly shifted her expression, "then Gru took a big silver thingie and **BOOM!** The spaceship was down!...that's how I got my pretty unicorn!".

Lucy, stunned, stared at her with eyes as wide as plates. An awkward silence followed.

"O...k?...I-I think that it's time for you to sleep!", Lucy finally said laughing. And so, she raised and turned off the lights.

_"Little Agnes...quite an imagination you have, dear. Must...must have been a crazy description of something way more simple"._ She gently closed the bedroom door and went off to find Gru. She saw him in the living room and, like a little girl, threw herself in his arms.

_"Or...was...it..?"_


	2. Edith

**A/N: second story is up! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you like this one as well ;)**

* * *

One hot day of summer, Lucy dropped by Gru's house for a quick visit. He was in the lab so Dave, the minion, went off to find him. In the meantime, Lucy took a few steps around and paid special attention at the family portraits; curiously, she lifted one. Suddenly, she heard noises coming from outside and left the portrait in place. She walked, now more interested in the noises, when she spotted the backyard through a window.

And there was Edith, practicing what it seemed some karate moves. Lucy, very amused, watched for a moment. Edith was the most enthusiastic of the three girls. She was so eager to do things that she frequently overwhelmed her sisters with her energy. Lucy, from small things that she heard, thought that Edith was probably really oppressed back at the orphanage; to contemplate that possibility made her feel awfully sad and powerless.

Finally, the redheaded lady stepped outside to greet her. "I wonder where could Edith be", she said with a hand on her forehead pretending not to see the girl. "I bet she's on stealth mode right now".

Edith laughed at the idea. "But I'm not on a mission. I don't need stealth mode right now", Edith said and hugged her. "Hi, Lucy!"

"Hello, there! It seems like I always catch you practicing martial arts".

With a very serious look Edith answered: "One must train everyday to achieve a high level".

"I suppose that it's true". Lucy grinned. She sat in the grass and reached more easily the girl's height. "I see that you've got moves. Who taught you the basics?". Edith, sitting as well, said: "Umm...just some videos in internet I found".

Lucy giggled. _"Man...this whole generational gap thingie just got real"_, she thought.

"Hey!", Edith said suddenly feeling excited, "you've had real training! Please, tell me about it!".

"Oooh! Nope! I...I can't do that", Lucy looked away and started playing with her locks in a nervous way.

"Aww, why not?"

"Because that information is classified", the woman whispered.

"Tell me! And I promise I won't tell anybody! Please, please please!"

"Huh...ok! But may this be clear", Lucy drew nearer. "If you talk I will deny it". With a mischievous look in her face, Edith nodded. With that, the agent took a deep breath and looked over her shoulder in a fearful way. "Ok, here it goes...high upon a mountain in the tibetan territory, hidden between dark clouds, a temple can be found. There I spent seven years, training thirty hours a day, dealing with icy temperatures and brutal storms...and thus!", Lucy pointed her index to the sky for dramatic effect, "a new agent was born".

Edith was utterly perplexed. She remained silent until, finally, she could release a huge "woah".

"Seven years! and thirty h...wait!", Edith grinned finally getting the joke, "you're just messing with me!"

Lucy remained serious. "I never joke...**because I'm Batman!**"

"Come on! Tell me the real story".

"Ok, ok! You got me. Truth is, I actually trained here, in an academy", Lucy looked down in a childish way. "But the first story is more fun to tell".

"But, Lucy! You **had** training! And that **is** awesome. Can you teach me a little?", her eyes glowed filled with admiration and her hands joined in a praying position. "Pleeeeease!"

Lucy, of course, couldn't resist and lively stood. "Sure! Why not?".

* * *

Gru entered the living room, but Lucy wasn't there. He quickly looked around because he knew that Lucy was perfectly capable of scaring him; her sometimes infantile personality was unpredictable. He took a few steps around when, suddenly, he heard some noises. He followed them and they led him to the backyard.

What he saw filled him with what could only be pure happiness.


End file.
